totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake
In Total Drama Island:Insanity, Jake is a contestant. He was the eleventh contestant to arrive. He is on the team called the Killer Bass. In the theme song, he was knocked out of the outhouse with his pants down when Krystal and Courtney knock into the outhouse. His looks consists of brunette hair, a orange and red t-shirt and blue jeans. In the promo picture, Jake is seen standing and waving at the camera, grinning. Biography Jake is an excitable contestant, and is always ready for a new challenge or adventure. He usually is impatient, but he seems outgoing to say the least. He seems to be somewhat peacemaking, as well. I Don't Wanna be Famous part 1 Jake arrives, already excited to be in the competition. He wanted to know what team he was on from the very beginning. He seems outgoing and happy to most of the competitors, and tried to calm Hannah down and keep her from harming Leon. He called Chef uptight, but got threatened in return I Don't Wanna be Famous, Part 2 Jake jumped off the cliff first after nobody on the Killer Bass volunteered to go first. He landed in the safe zone, but hit the buoy that circled the safe zone. On there way back towards the campground, Jake kept asking Kim if they were there yet. Mostly everyone on the team eventually got annoyed. He was crictizied by several teammates because Jake and Hannah didn't know what the fourth wall. Jake helped get a splinter out of Josh's finger. The Killer Bass later won. Friendships, Relationships, and Conflicts ''Chris- ''When Jake asks what team he's on, Chris corrects him and tells him to never steal his job. Even though, at the campfire pit on the same day, Adam, Leon, Savannah, and Jonathon were talking, Chris only shushed Jake. ''Savannah- ''Jake and Savannah seem to be congenial with each other. Possible friendship? ''Hannah- ''Jake is the only one who tries to calm down Hannah when Leon makes her angry. Possible friendship? ''Chef- ''Jake called Chef uptight, and got threatened in return. ''Kim- ''When Jake continued to ask if they were there yet, Kim seemed annoyed. ''Josh- ''Jake and Josh have an implied friendship, since Jake took a splinter out of Josh's finger. Lines Episode 1 "Yo, I'm Jake!" "Sorry, dude," "…No, seriously," "What team am I on?" "Man," "I was excited about it, too." "Cheer up!" "It can only go downhill from here! …Wait." "Hi, I'm Jake!" "Not a good idea to lunge at one of the three tallest people here." "Oh, come on! Lighten up! This'll be fun!" "Uptight." "Uh, nothing, sir!" Episode 2 "I'll do it," "Time to take one for the team! Yeah!" "Alright! Yeah! I wanna do it again!" "It was awesome even though I should be in mortal pain!" (Confessional) I had a pet rock once. I think. I wonder when this challenge is going to be over. Is it over yet? Oh wait. Eric still has to jump. Jump already! "Are we there yet?" "Are we there yet?" "Are we there yet?" "Are we there-" "Yeah, what's the fourth wall?" "Now what?" "Is it ready yet? Huh? Is it?" "…Yes?" "Alright! Are we there yet?" "Can I help?" "I can help!" "Like our milkshakes?" Category:Biography